confectionately_yoursfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayley Hicks
Hayley Hicks is the main protagonist of the Confectionately Yours series. History Hayley's parents split up because her dad was spending too much money and buying expensive things which her mom did not agree with. He dad started to date a pretty woman, Annie Montgomery. Her mom started dating a police officer who caught Hayley and Megan sneaking a pumpkin out without paying for it. Chloe, Hayley’s sister who was shy, got so lonely and sad that it got to the point where she had an imaginary friend, but she made a new friend who Hayley thought was strange, but she later started liking him. Hayley’s mom loses her job and the family moves into Hayley’s gran’s bakery. At school, Hayley starts liking this boy, Devon, but her best friend likes him too. Artie and Hayley get into an argumement and they both go their own ways. Hayley starts getting bullied by Artie, but she is still kind to Artie, who breaks down and admits that she was jealous of Hayley because she saw Marco, their other best friend kiss Hayley, so she tried make Hayley jealous by getting Devon. Hayley said she felt bad but she forgives Artie and they become friends. Marco, Hayley’s other best friend starts to avoid Hayley because she was embarrassing him, but they become friends again, after Hayley lets him cheat during a math test, Marco said he was sorry and they became friends again. Hayley tries to please her crush, but finds out that he already has a girlfriend. She’s upset, but she has a new best friend, Megan, to help Hayley with this situation. In the end, everyone is friends. Hayley’s gran gets married to the next door neighbor, Mr. Malik and Hayley gets a new grandfather. Relationships Artemis Artemis and Haley have been friends since they were children. But in 'Save the Cupcake' they got into a fight about Devon, Hayley's crush. In “''Sugar and Spice''” Artie admitted she was jealous of Hayley because she saw Marco, their best friend, kiss Hayley and Artie felt sad since she liked Marco and Hayley knew that as well, so she felt very sad and jealous. Marco De Luca Marco was Hayley’s best friend until seventh grade, he felt embarrassed around Hayley when some of his friends started making fun of Hayley and him as a couple, so he told Hayley that he didn’t want to hang out as much. But in “''Taking the Cake''” Marco and Hayley hang out some more when Hayley is embarrassed by Artie. Hayley helps him cheat in math class but they both get in trouble for cheating, (Marco got Hayley in trouble like this before), but then they both are good friends again. Marco does have feelings for Hayley, (as shown to have kissed her sixth grade and later admitted that in the last book that he liked her), but Hayley doesn't return those feelings. She just loves him like a brother. Megan Hayley had always liked Megan for spunk, but they didn’t really have a friendship. But in “''Save the Cupcake''” Megan and Hayley become good friends through the friendship of gluten free and cupcakes. In “''Taking the Cake''” Megan and Hayley are best friends and they stay like that throughout the rest of the series. Megan always has Hayley’s back even though she gets Hayley into trouble sometimes. Hayley's parents split up because her dad was spending too much money and buying expensive things which her mom did not agree with. He dad is very selfish and selfstarted to dae a police officer who caught Hayley and Megan ste Chloe who was so lonely and sad that it got to the point where she had an imaginary friend. Chloe is sweet and kind who is very sensitive when it comes to mean comments. Chloe had andid not know was that Artemis saw the whole thing from her window and was really hurt because at that time she had a crush on Marco and Hayley knew. Appearance Hayley is light- hair and skin and has brown eyes like her mother. Save the Cupcake On the cover, Hayley’s eyes and below her knees can’t be seen, but she smiles sweetly and has her wavy, blonde hair in loose curls. Hayley wore a purple shirt and a black skirt with dark sea green designs on it. She’s holding a box of cupcakes. Taking the Cake One the cover, Hayley grins and has her hair in a side ponytail, resting lightly on her shoulder. She wore a red top with a pink light jacket and dark jeggings. Hayley is holding a tray of different colored cake pops. Sugar and Spice On the cover, Hayley wore pink ruffled shirt and a light green jacket over it with black leggings. Her hair is loose and wavy and she grinned like on the previous book cover. Hayley is holding a plate of French macaroons. Something New On the cover, Hayley had her hair in the same ponytail as in “Taking the Cake” '' and the same smile from “''Save the Cupcake”. She wore an orange top and a black skirt with white polka dots. She's holding a cake stand with a two tiered cake on top. Personality Haley is a twelve year old girl who is in seventh grade and has a passion to bake. Throughout the series she goes through a lot of challanges and her main comfort is with her ex friend Artemis in "save the cupcake'' she befriends another girl, Megan. Trivia * Hayley used to play the piano. * Unlike the rest of her family, Hayley hates dogs. * Hayley's hobby is baking. * Hayley loves apple picking. * Hayley can piggy back ride Meghan. * Hayley thinks she is strong, but Meghan says she is weak.